Back Home
by Kithara Blue
Summary: "Hey, kalian berdua baru kutinggal 5 menit sudah berpelukan. Aku datang kemari untuk mengingatkan kalian jangan macam-macam ketika berdua, sepertinya itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Aku pergi yah."- Special for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri / Mind to RnR?


_**Disclaimer : Naruto © **_**_Masashi Kishimoto_-**_**sensei**_

_**Back Home © Kithara Blue**_

_**Warning : Typo, OOC, weird story, Canon, ect.**_

**_Special for _**_**Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri**_

_**~oo000oo~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah bertahun-tahun kejadian itu berlalu. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat di malam pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mendirikan dinding tinggi memisahkan mereka. Sekelebat ingatan tentang kenangan masa lalu dirinya dan pemuda itu pun merasuki setiap sudut pikiran Sakura malam ini, seolah-olah kini dirinya sedang menonton kembali masa lalunya.

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang bulan purnama. "Kau pulang, Sasuke-kun," Bisiknya pelan. Pemuda itu kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke telah membantu dalam peperangan dan kini terbaring di Rumah Sakit.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_ Sakura mendesah pasrah. Saat Sasuke sudah kembali, sungguh dia tidak mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Dia bukanlah bocah cengeng yang mengelu-elukan orang disukainya seperti dulu. Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa dan kuat.

Sakura mengerti perasaannya sekarang terhadap Sasuke, _'Cinta?'_ dia tersenyum miris saat batinnya berkecamuk, apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan perasaan itu?

.

.

Perang Shinobi ke empat sudah berakhir dengan kemenangan yang diperoleh ninja aliansi, meski harus mengorbankan banyak nyawa semuanya terbayar dengan kedamaian. Semua telah berkorban, bahkan ninja yang pernah meninggalkan Konoha seperti Sasuke kembali diperhitungkan lagi setelah membantu banyak dalam memperoleh kemenangan dalam peperangan Shinobi.

Semua penduduk Konoha mungkin masih belum bisa menerima Sasuke sepenuhnya, tapi tidak untuk para ninja, mereka selalu menganggap rekan mereka adalah keluarga mereka. Selalu mampu berbesar hati merangkul kembali keluarga mereka untuk kembali ke rumah mereka; Konoha.

Para ninja mengetahui pengorbanan Sasuke, dia mengalami kebutaan yang cukup parah akibat terlalu memaksakan diri dalam peperangan walaupun itu sangat membantu memang. Semua bernafas lega ketika Hokage mereka, Tsunade, sudah mengetahui dan menyiapkan dengan matang cara penyembuhan untuknya meskipun akan membutuhkan waktu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Naruto memasuki ruangan Hokage tiba-tiba, membuat dua perempuan yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan hal serius mengalihkan perhatian mereka sepenuhnya kearah Naruto.

"Sopanlah sedikit, Naruto!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, merasa jengkel dengan perilaku Naruto yang seenaknya.

Naruto duduk tepat disamping Sakura, dia hanya menatap rekannya dengan cengiran lebar tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang sudah merasa geram dengan sikap Naruto. Kemudian Naruto kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama dengan nada setengah serius "Jadi? Bagaimana keadaan, Teme? Apa dia sudah membaik?"

"Keadaan matanya membaik walaupun mengalami proses yang sangat lambat," Jelas Tsunade, matanya yang sewarna dengan madu itu menatap serius Naruto dan Sakura, kedua tangannya saling berpaut dan menumpu diatas meja kerjanya.

Tsunade mengambil jeda sejenak, kini dia sepenuhnya menatap Sakura, "Sasuke membutuhkan orang yang menjaganya, kondisi matanya sekarang membuatnya mengalami keterbatasan dalam bertindak. Jadi aku berfikir Sakuralah orang yang sangat tepat untuk Sasuke sekarang."

"E-eh?" Naruto reflek menatap Sakura yang kini tengah memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah tipis dikedua pipinya.

"A-aku tidak bisa, Tsunade-_sama_. Aku belum siap!"

"Kenapa?" hening, Naruto membuat jeda disetiap kalimat yang ingin dia lontarkan sekarang. "Berhenti berusaha untuk membohongi dirimu, Sakura." Kedua perempuan di ruangan itu tersentak mendengar nada serius yang jarang sekali keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Aku akan memikirkannya!" kemudian Sakura beranjak pergi setelah pamit dengan Tsunade yang diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya. Sebelum itu Naruto mengerling memberi isyarat ke Tsunade yang hanya direspon senyum penuh arti oleh Tsunade.

.

.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Naruto!" Sakura menatap ke belakang, menatap mata biru samudra Naruto dengan tatapan marah, sedangkan Naruto? Dia masih berjalan dengan santai dengan melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengikutimu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku kebetulan ingin menjenguk Teme. Kebetulan kita kearah yang sama, kan? Kau kan harus merawat si Teme. Ah beruntungg sekali dia—"

"Aku tidak ke Rumah Sakit, Naru—" Naruto mendadak memotong pernyataan Sakura yang belum mampu diselesaikan rekannya itu. Dengan santai Naruto berucap dan tangannya perlahan terangkat menunjuk sesuatu didepannya, "Tapi kau berjalan ke arah Rumah Sakit, Sakura-_chan_. Lihatlah!"

Sakura harus menelan emosinya yang membuncah ketika dia menyadari bahwa dirinya tanpa sadar melangkah ke Rumah Sakit. _'Hah, aku ini kenapa sih?'_

"Ayo, Sakura-_chan_! Sebelum si Teme diambil orang lain!" Naruto mendadak menarik tangan Sakura, cengiran lebarnya menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura tersentak menatap mata Naruto _'Naruto? K-kau apa tidak apa-apa?'_ Sakura membatin.

.

.

"Teme!" Naruto berjalan dengan semangat ke arah ranjang Sasuke, kemudian merangkulnya akrab. Sedangkan yang dirangkul tidak menggubris barang sedetik pun.

Naruto kembali berbicara dengan nada hebohnya yang biasa sambil sesekali dia memukul pelan bahu Sasuke "Ah, kau beruntung sekali, sekarang kau akan dirawat sepenuhnya sama Sakura-_chan_. Ah aku iri!"

**Deg.**

Sakura dan Sasuke terpaku ditempat masing-masing, yang mereka dengar sekarang hanyalah suara debaran jantung mereka yang tidak normal, mengacuhkan semua kehebohan yang dilakukan Naruto.

'_Si baka ini, apa yang dikatakannya tadi?' _Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia benar-benar kesal seharian ini dengan tingkah Naruto yang seenaknya saja. Apa Naruto tidak mengetahui kalau Sakura masih belum siap?

"... Ah sudah sore, aku ada janji kencan dengan Hinata-_chan_. Kalian berdua aku tinggal yah." Naruto beranjak, Sakura yang sedang mengecek kestabilan kondisi Sasuke mematung mencerna semua kalimat Naruto. Mareka akan berdua setelah ini, kan? Ah, Sakura bisa membayangkan kecanggungan akan membunuhnya perlahan setelah ini.

'_Sejak kapan si baka itu berkencan dengan Hinata?'_ Sakura sudah sangat panik sekarang ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah bergegas pergi.

"Jaga baik-baik Sasuke, Sakura-_chan_." Kemudian Naruto memutar kenop pintu dan menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke yang kini sangat sunyi. Sakura menatap kearah Sasuke, pria itu masih seperti dulu, dia diam dan ekspresinya masih datar tanpa mengurangi ketampanan parasnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura hampir saja terkena serangan jantung ketika mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya. "Y-ya?" jawab Sakura terbata-bata hampir menyerupai Hinata.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Sakura terpaku, dia tidak tau apakah ini sebuah mimpi? Bibirnya kelu hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Hening kembali menyelimuti suasana ruangan. Sakura merasakan dirinya ditarik disaat bersamaan dia melayang ketika mengetahui Sasuke merengkuhnya.

"Aku pulang."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, dia merasakan kehangatan rengkuhan Sasuke. Cintanya ke Sasuke bukanlah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dan dia tau sekarang, Sasuke menganggapnya sekarang. Dia membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menikamati kehangatan itu.

"Selamat datang ke rumah, Sasu—"

**Sret**.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengernyit mendengar pintu yang terbuka. Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang berpelukan, dia tersenyum tipis.

"Hey, kalian berdua baru kutinggal 5 menit sudah berpelukan. Aku datang kemari untuk mengingatkan kalian jangan macam-macam ketika berdua, sepertinya itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Aku pergi yah."

**Brak. **Dan pintu tertutup meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah merutuki perbuatan memalukan Naruto tadi dan Sasuke yang tersenyum geli tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Sasuke masih menikmati pelukannya dengan Sakura mengabaikan tingkah jahil Naruto.

"Kalian berhutang padaku!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya keatas dan tersenyum sambil berjalan santai keluar.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
